fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spaced Out/References
*This is the first time that Mark Chang and his parents, King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac are shown. *This episode features how Mark Chang fell madly in love with Vicky (because he liked how she was able to really frighten Timmy, Chester, and A.J. and submit them down). *This is the first in the "Spaced Out" episode trilogy. It would be later followed by the sequels: Totally Spaced Out, and, So Totally Spaced Out. *Throughout the episode, the story was like the Crash Nebula episode that Timmy and his friends watch. *We learn that the Yugopatamians' weakness is cute and fluffy things (such as flowers and teddy bears since they were two of the three things used for the challenges that Timmy had to go through). They also hate anything that is sweet since eating chocolate was the final challenge for Timmy to go through. *Chang is Mark's fake last name, but later it becomes a real last name for his family. *Only episode storyboarded by Barry Bunce. Bunce had been working at Nickelodeon for a few years and also worked on Chalkzone. He previously worked at Murakumi Wolf, Hanna Barbera, and Disney TV Animation. *When Timmy crosses the field of flowers, a segment of the music that starts after the pilot episode's title card is heard. *This is the first of many episodes where Timmy wishes for something and it cannot be done because it interferes with true love. *Cosmo and Wanda apparently are not good at creating aliens. *The fourth wall was broken at the end when the Yugopatamians are shown watching "The Fairly OddParents!". * Justice League - The Mothership which was wished by Timmy was a parody of the one Batman made to protect Earth from the aliens. *'Alien': Puny humans, we shall now suck out your brains... with bendy straws! *'Captain Laserpants': You can suck out our minds, livers and spleens, but we will never surrender! ---- *'Vicky': (sniffs the air) I smell fun. ---- *'Chester': Killer crash suit, dude! *'A.J.': Yeah, wherever did you get it? *'Timmy': Internet? ---- *'Mark': PUNY HUMANS!!! What's up? I'm going to suck your brains... through these bendy straws! ---- *'Queen Jipjorrulac': We wouldn't have to blow up all these planets if you just stop for directions. *'King Gripullon': Quiet! I'm still the king around here! *'Queen Jipjorulac': King of getting lost. *'King Gripullon': Silence! ---- *'Wanda': We have good news and bad news. *'Timmy': What's the good news? *'Cosmo': The alien we got you is actually a prince from the dreaded war planet Yugopotamia. *'Wanda': And his parents are on their way to destroy the Earth and rescue their son! *'Timmy': What's the bad news? *'Wanda': Oh, wait...that was the bad news! *'Timmy': (shouting) Then what's the good news?! *'Cosmo': I found a nickel! ---- *'Yugopotamian Guard': If the King and Queen you wish to see, then you must face the perils three! (slams his axe on the floor and the floor slides open to reveal a flower field) Now, puny human, you must skip across the dreaded field of flowers! *'Cosmo': They're beautiful....I mean, GASP! *'Timmy': Well, here goes nothing....really. (he skips across the flowers) Ta-da? ---- *'Cosmo': Is that-? *'Wanda': It can't be! *'Timmy': It is! Chocolate. *'Yugopotamian Chief': Not so high and mighty now, are you earth punk? For your last task: you must eat the chocolate bar. *'Timmy': Sure, I mean not chocolate. Anything but that, please don't make me eat it. (Yugopotamian Chief grabs him and draws him close to the chocolate bar which Timmy ate) Hey, there's peanuts in it. (Yugopotamian guards faint and scream.) *'Yugopotamian Chief': You are truly the foulest creature in the universe, you may speak with the king and queen. ---- *'Cosmo': I've got some good news and some bad news. *'King Gripullon': What's the good news? *'Cosmo': The good news is, I named my nickel Phillip. *'King Gripullon': Uh, what's the bad news? *'Cosmo': It's a girl nickel! ---- *'Cosmo': They're beautiful, I mean gasp. (literally) *'Timmy': Well, here's go nothing, really. (Timmy leaps in the fields of flowers) *'Queen Jipjorrulac': Amazing, the flowers touch his skin but he neither bleeds nor burns! *'Timmy': Tah-dah? (The Yugopotamian Guards gasp) ---- *'Yugopotamian Chief': Behold the second task, you must hug the galaxies cutest and softest teddy bear! (Yugoptamian guards gasp) *'Cosmo': You can do it Timmy. *'Wanda': The fate of the Earth depends on it. *'Timmy': Oh all right (hugs teddy bear which talks and says "I love you." which causes the Yugopotamian guards to gasp and their transparent helmets to break) *'Queen Jipjorrulac': I don't understand. He didn't burst into flames! *'King Gripullon': Never fear my queen, not even the mightiest warriors can survive the final task. ---- *'Queen Jipjorrulac': We will talk to Mark, we'll set things straight, Just don't eat the chocolate again(screams) Ahhhhhhh! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes